


Jon And Georgie Meet An Angel, And That Angel's Demon Partner

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Series: tma/go [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crossover, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Pre-Canon, Rated for Deadpool's Language, for both, it's super late and i have had barely any sleep so this sucks, like it''s so late now that its morning, oh well, please enjoy, well if were going off show omens and not book omens but i haven't read the book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: Jon Wants to introduce Georgie to his new parents
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens) & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens) & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Georgie Barker/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: tma/go [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746142
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Jon And Georgie Meet An Angel, And That Angel's Demon Partner

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks, sorry

Jon stepped into the musty bookshop, it hadn’t changed at all since he had been there a few months ago, it even smelled the same. Georgie stepped in after him. She had wanted to come with him to meet the two men who had seemingly adopted her boyfriend, though he refused to see it that way, but considering the fact they called him almost every day to check up on him, and sent him things( they sent him a plant once, the Admiral had it destroyed with an hour), so they definitely adopted him, just not legally.   
  
“Mr. Fell?”, Jon called, leading Georgie up to the counter, he rang the bell, even though he knew that the man hated when people did that, but Crowley had told him that he didn’t have the guts to do it.   
  
“DON’T RING THE-”, Mr. Fell started but stopped once he saw that it was Jon, “Oh, I assume you’ve been talking to Crowley then? He does love to tempt people into ringing that darn bell”, He set the book that he had been carrying onto the counter and made his way over to them, he stopped in front of Georgie.   
  
“And you must be Ms. Barker, Jon’s told me so much about you?”, He said, holding out his hand to her. Georgie took it.   
  
“You can call me Georgie, if you’d like. And Jon’s told me quite a bit about you too”, She said while shaking his hand.   
  
“He has? Well that’s wonderful. Why don’t you two come join me in the backroom, I’ll make us some tea”, Mr. Fell told them, smiling brightly. Jon and Georgie returned the smile and followed him.   
  
Once they were seated on the old couch and Mr. Fell was in the other room, Jon leaned closer to Georgie and whispered, “I’m telling you; you have never had tea like Mr. Fell’s”   
  
“I know. You told me that it’s blessed”, Georgie reminded him.   
  
“That’s because it is. Or at least that’s what Crowley said.”   
  
“So, you’ve told me. Where is he anyways? The way you were talking you would think the two of them were attached at the hip.”   
  
“I don’t know, I made sure to tell him, that I was coming today so that he wouldn’t sleep through it”   
  
“Sleep through it? How can anyone just casually sleep all day? Does he not have an internal clock?”   
  
“She”, A voice spoke from the doorway, Georgie looked up and there was a tall, thin, woman with long red hair, but she was wearing almost the exact thing that Jon had said Crowley wore, “And no, not really. But I think it might just be the cold-blood, I just like the be all warm. Plus sleeps a nice escape”   
  
“It’s not very nice when you miss a lunch date”, Mr. Fell muttered as he came back into the room carrying a tray of tea and biscuits.   
  
“I apologized for that, Angel”, Crowley reminded him.   
  
“Yes, but once you do it ten times, the apologies get a bit old”, Mr. Fell told her, “Now, come sit, I’m sure Jon would like to introduce you to his girlfriend”   
  
Crowley sauntered into the room and sat on the arm of the chair that Mr. Fell was sitting in. She leaned forward, putting her elbows on her knees, and then her head in her hands as she looked Georgie up and down, at least Georgie assumed that’s what was happening since she couldn’t really see her eyes because of the sunglasses that the woman was wearing.   
  
Once she had found what she was looking for, or maybe she decided she approved of Georgie she sat up straight and held one, very, long arm out towards her. “It’s finally nice to meet the girl that Jon’s so crazy about”   
  
Georgie shook her hand, giving a sideways glance at a very red Jon, and smiled, “It’s very nice to meet you too. I’m sorry for the misunderstanding a moment ago”   
  
“That’s alright, happens all the time”, Crowley assured her, “So, how did you two meet?”   
  
With that they started talking about their relationship and school and trading stories with Mr. Fell and Crowley and it was really nice. Georgie could see why Jon had taken a liking to them, even if Crowley reminded her of that thing, she had seen about a year ago, but she was trying very hard not to think about that.   
  
And it was going good until Crowley reached for a cup of tea off the table and right as she put it to her lips Mr. Fell stopped her.   
  
“Crowley! That’s the wrong cup!”, He took the tea cup from her, but it was just a second too late, some of the tea had touched her lips and she screamed in pain.   
  
“FUCK!”, She stood up quickly, a bit too quickly considering she fell over. Crowley pushed herself up and left the room shouting something about ‘damn human legs’ which only made the situation more confusing.   
  
Mr. Fell stood up to follow her, Jon and Georgie weren’t sure if they should follow him, but the second they heard more screaming they decided that staying where they were was probably for the best. 

* * *

  
Once Aziraphale caught up, he saw Crowley pacing back and forth in the main part of the store, rubbing her lips, which were smoking, literally.   
  
“Are you alright, love?”, Mr. Fell asked, walking over to her.   
  
“Am I alright?! No! I jussst drank blessssed fucking tea! My lipsss are burnt! AND, I’m not ssso ssure I didn’t sswallow any! Ssso I could literally die at any moment! I didn’t help ssave the bloody world jussst to fucking die Aziraphale”, Crowley all but shouted at him.   
  
“I’m sorry”, Mr. Fell said quietly, looking down at the floor, not able to make eye contact with Crowley, “I shouldn’t have blessed the tea”   
  
Crowley’s face dropped. Her expression softened quickly, “It’ss not your fault, Angel, I sshould’ve paid more attention to what I wass doing. I’m jussst going to go home a try to fix thiss, okay? You jusst go back in there and make sssure thossse kids have a nicsse day, alright? I’ll join you when I’m feeling a bit better”   
  
“Alright, if you need anything-”, Aziraphale started.   
  
“I’ll call, don’t worry”, Crowley assured him and then she was gone.   


* * *

  
  
“Is Crowley okay?”, Jon asked when Mr. Fell came back into the back room.   
  
“She’ll be okay, hopefully”, Mr. Fell said.   
  
“How did that tea burn her?”, Georgie asked, “it couldn’t have been that hot”   
  
“No, it’s because it was blessed”, Mr. Fell said, just confirming what Jon was already thinking.   
  
“That doesn’t make any sense”, Georgie told him. He sighed and sat down.   
  
“No, I suppose it doesn’t. How much did you hear Crowley yell a moment ago?”   
  
“All of it”, Jon told him.   
  
“Good, that’s a good place to start then”   
  
“Start? Start what?”, Georgie asked.   
  
“I’m going to tell you the truth”, Mr. Fell said.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @needscaffeine


End file.
